At any live event, such as a music concert, sporting event, theater performance, festival, and so forth, it is inevitable that people will record the event and publish the recordings online (e.g., upload to a video-sharing website). Such recordings may be primarily in the form of photos and videos. It is largely a manual process to tag media as containing recordings of a particular event. There are two primary objectives for performing the tagging. One objective is the enforcement of digital rights. The other objective is categorization for later searching and aggregation. Therefore, if the objective outcome is valuable enough, the costly and time consuming manual task of tagging the media is performed after the media is uploaded.